Escravo
by Tehru
Summary: Aviso, fic Yaoi, ou seja, relacao HomemXHomem,NC17, :No-Con, se nao gosta, nao leia, rsrsrsrs; TErmino da Guerra, e o menino que sobreviveu decide tomar outro escravo, fora o que ja tem... como Severus, e Draco vao reagir a isso? so lendo para saber..
1. Chapter 1

Aqui mais uma historia, e todo aquele bla bla bla, de que nada me pertence e sim aquela mulher má, espero que desfrutem, e que me deixem a opinião de vocês, rssrsrs

B.P, B.B, B.T, essa é para vocês, rsrrsrssrrsrs, já que são vocês que me dão boa parte dessa inspiração, rsssrrsrs

Bjs bjs

**Segundo Escravo**

Ali estava ele mais uma vez, sentado, sem fazer nada, com uma sensação de enfado estampada em seu rosto. Seu primeiro escravo ali, sentado aos pés de sua cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada em sua perna, e tendo os cabelos alisados por seus dedos de maneira bem distinta, quase carinhosa.

"a mão que te castiga é a mesma que te afaga", havia aprendido muito rápido. Saindo da posse de um senhor escuro, para agora ser propriedade do Menino-que-sobreviveu-e-dilacerou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Quando a guerra havia acabado, a maioria dos comensais haviam sido mandados direto para Askaban, e ele não havia sido exceção. Ate que depois de um ano, foi retirado de la, lavado com um jato de água fria, e os cabeços cortados bem rente a cabeça, a barba feita, e vestido com uma simples bata que chegava ate metade de suas cochas. Teve uma pequena corrente colocada no seu calcanhar esquerdo, e não pode deixar de reconhecer aquilo como um limitador de magia, e uma indicação de que havia sido reclamado como escravo.

Alguns ansiavam por isso, outros não, e ele fazia parte desses outros, preferiria ter ficado preso pelo resto de sua vida, ou ter recebido um beijo de um dementador, que ter se tornado escravo do Menino-que-sobreviveu.. havia demorado um bom tempo ate aprender como seu senhor gostava que se comportasse. E agora podia dizer com certeza que preferiria viver ali do que em Askaban novamente. Seu Amo era apaixonado quando queria, mas também sabia castigá-lo quando necessário. Havia recebido varias surras por não saber como se portar, por ter ofendido seu Amo, ou por ter se negado a fazer as coisas que ele queria, mas agora havia aprendido e levava ao pé da letra a primeira frase que seu Amo havia lhe dito quando adentrou naquela mansão " a mão que te castiga é a mesma que te afaga".

- Severus... – falou retirando a cabeça de Severus de seu colo e se levantando, para logo se esticar – fiz a petição por um novo escravo... – começou a andar ate chegar ate a janela e retirar um cigarro de sua cigarreira, e acende-lo dando uma enorme tragada – ele deve estar para ser entregue... e quero que você cuide para que ele se adapte o quanto antes...

- sim Amo... – falou mantendo a cabeça baixa, e imaginando que seu amo não o quisesse mais já que estava providenciando outro para o substituir, afinal quem iria querer um comensal velho, que tinha um péssimo humor, e não era tão lindo assim – devo preparar alguma roupa em especial amo?

- não... só deixe algo que sirva bem em seu afilhado... – falou olhando Severus de canto de olho, vendo como ele reagiria a noticia de que seu novo escravo seria Draco Malfoy, viu um semblante de desgosto ali ou talvez de preocupação, mas que logo foi encoberto pela mascara que Severus ainda mantinha – venha ate aqui – viu seu primeiro escravo se levantar, e caminhar ate ele mantendo a cabeça baixa, parando bem a sua frente - não estou substituindo você fui claro? – ergueu o rosto de Severus pelo queixo, já que agora eram da mesma altura, e o beijou, de forma luxuriosa, enquanto sua outra mão ia direto ate ao membro do mais velho, o massageando por cima das vestes, e logo o sentiu ficar duro, e não pode deixar de sorrir dentro do beijo – para baixo Severus... para baixo...

As mãos empurraram Severus para baixo, o guiando ate seu membro ainda confinado pela calça; sentiu as mãos expertas do ex mestre de poções, abrirem suas prendas, e logo engolir seu membro duro, enquanto seu dedos percorriam os cabelos negros que agora se mantinham cortados na altura dos ombros, os segurando com firmeza e marcando o ritmo como tanto gostava.

- vamos... cuide dessa ereção que tem no meio das pernas... - falou enquanto viu Severus abrir suas próprias calças e começar a se masturbar de modo que seu Amo pudesse ver tudo o que estava fazendo – mais de lado para que eu possa ver melhor...

Obedecia de maneira precisa, brindando seu amo de uma visão mais que privilegiada, de sua mão, subindo e descendo por seu membro erguido, ate que o sentiu o agarre em seu cabelo mais forte, e logo a semente de seu amo inundando sua boca, continuou chupando ate que mais nada saiu do membro já flácido do moreno, e logo sentiu o seu próprio orgasmo, e com isso conseguiu sujar a calça de seu amo, e parte do chão, e era completamente ciente disso. Guardou o membro de seu amo e voltou a arrumar as vestes dele, e logo após a sua, sentiu um feitiço de limpeza, tanto em si, quanto nas roupas dele, então se levantou ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa, sentiu seu rosto erguido para mais um beijo feroz, e logo se amo se afastando.

- estou indo resolver alguns assuntos no ministério, providencie para que ele esteja limpo e preparado quando eu chegar... e acima de tudo, que ele não tente fugir, por que não gostaria de castigá-lo em sua primeira noite aqui...

Estava tão magro que seu rosto estava marcado, e de cor tão pálida, que podia-se ver as veias que possuía no rosto, as bochechas quase inexistentes agora deixavam a mostra os ossos de seu rosto, seu corpo havia sido extremamente maltratado, e sabia que só não havia sido abusado, por que se fosse vendido como escravo, ser virgem acrescentaria muito na quantia que deveriam pagar, e convenhamos, o ministério estava sempre interessado em conseguir dinheiro com seus prisioneiros.

Estava deitado de bruços no chão, já que não era lhe dado o direito de ter uma cama, e sim apenas um colchão velho e ruído, e alguns trapos para as noites frias. Estava em seu estado de letargia quando viu a porta se abrir, e a claridade que entrou feriu seus olhos, estava tão debilitado que não impôs resistência nenhuma quando arrastaram seu corpo ate uma sala onde nunca havia estado antes, e não impôs resistência também quando lhe despojaram completamente dos trapos que usava para se cobrir, sua boca só se abriu para protestar quando jatos de água fria, e extremamente fortes foram jogados com magia em seu corpo já debilitado, tirando toda a sujeira dali, e quase arrancando a pele junto, deixando sua pele antes extremamente pálida, agora num tom avermelhado e doentio.

Ouvia os homens falando e mal entendia o que eles falavam, por que a muito ninguém falava consigo, a muito não usava sua própria voz para falar com alguém, e só conseguiu entender a parte de onde falavam para não lhe cortar o cabelo muito curto, por petiço de alguém que não soube saber quem era, por que só falavam que era seu novo amo, e que esperavam que lhe fizesse sofrer muito, não pode deixar de ficar com a cabeça baixa, e os olhos entrecerrados, já que esse era o seu novo destino, era um escravo, e a certeza disso veio quando lhe colocaram uma fina corrente de ouro em seu tornozelo. Foi vestido com uma túnica simples, e foi arrastado dali, para logo ser transportado. Sentia que seu corpo mal resistiria, mas mesmo assim o fizeram tocar na chave portal, e logo seus olhos arderam mais, por que a luz do sol que não via a quase três anos, lhe feriam, e só pode manter a cabeça baixa enquanto era arrastado para dentro de uma casa, ao qual não pode sequer ver.

Severus viu quando um par de aurores entraram com um corpo esguio de cabelos brancos que algum dia foram seu jovem afilhado Draco Malfoy. Mantinha o olhar erguido, por que o único que lhe fazia baixar o olhar era seu amo, e não aqueles homens que estavam ali o olhando como se fosse o ser mais desprezível do mundo, mas não se imutou, deixou que eles deixassem Draco na sala, e fechou a porta assim que eles saíram, e só então pode retirar sua mascara de frieza, e ir atender seu afilhado.

- Draco... céus... – não pode deixar de ficar comovido ao ver o estado em que Draco, o pegou no colo e subiu com ele para um dos quartos de hospedes, por que tinha certeza de que seu amo não se importaria ao ver como o rapaz estava – tudo vai ficar bem agora Draco, não se preocupe...

- padrinho? – a voz saiu rouca, e sentiu a garganta doer quando falou e mal pode reconhecer sua própria voz - pensei que estava morto...

- não Draco, e não trate de falar, apenas descanse, o amo não vai gostar muito de te ver assim, você precisa se recuperar – acabou deslizando a mão pelos cabelos dele, que tinha sido cortados nos ombros e vendo como o rosto tinha a presença de uma barba má cuidada - o amo vai cuidar de você agora.

- amo? Eu não quero nenhum amo... ninguém vai ser meu amo... – forcejou para se levantar – os Malfoy não tem amos, eles são amos...

- você não é mais um Malfoy, Draco, você agora é um escravo, um escravo que pertence a Harry Potter.

Draco ficou mudo em seguida, ao saber quem havia lhe comprado, e não pode deixar de chorar, lagrimas amargas, a pessoa que havia transformado sua vida um inferno na escola, que direta ou indiretamente era o responsável pela destruição de sua família, e que o havia condenado a inúmeras humilhações, e agora lhe dava o golpe final, lhe condenava a escravidão pelo resto da vida, pertencendo ao Menino-que-deveria-ter-morrido-mas-sobreviveu.

O loiro sequer sentiu seu corpo ser lavado por aquele que algum dia fora seu padrinho, já que nem isso Severus era mais, ele não passava de mais um escravo. Teve o rosto barbeado, e o cabelo cortado, na altura das orelhas, e com o pé feito. Mas não pode deixar de sentir a maciez da roupa que lhe foi vestida, e que lhe servia a altura, e também não se negou a comer a comida que Severus lhe trouxe, comendo com ânsia, apesar dos avisos do mais velho, há muito não via uma comida tão saborosa assim, e não podia ficar sem comer, já que não sabia quando Potter o deixaria comer novamente.

Tomou algumas poções que lhe foram dadas por Severus, e logo se viu deitado em uma cama, macia e limpa, com cobertas quentes e um travesseiro fofo e confortável, que eram tão convidativos ao sono, que sequer reparou na pessoa que entrou no quarto, enquanto estava para quase dormir.

- Severus – o ex pocionista, assim que viu seu amo entrar se levantou da cama onde o loiro estava deitado, e manteve os olhos colados no chão – como ele esta?

- fraco amo... muito debilitado e creio eu que com anemia profunda – ouviu os passos de seu amo se aproximarem e logo sentiu a mão dele em seus cabelos, o puxando para um beijo exigente de boas vindas – tomei a liberdade de colocá-lo aqui amo...

- você as vezes toma liberdades demais sabia? – Harry falou ainda sem soltar os cabelos de Severus, os acariciando enquanto olhava o corpo do loiro deitado a sua frente – quem lhe cortou o cabelo?

- fui eu amo... – Severus respondeu de certa temeroso, mantendo os olhos mais baixos e os braços junto ao corpo – pensei que gostaria de vê-lo com os cabelos assim...

- como eu disse... você tem tomado liberdades demais Severus, e eu não quero ter que te castigar por isso... – soltou os cabelos de Severus e se aproximou ate a cama, se sentando na beirada dela enquanto uma de suas mãos foram ate os cabelos loiros platinados, e depois desciam para a pele pálida e magra do rosto dele – cuide para que ele ganhe peso, e para que ele não fique doente... mas agora quero que você vá me preparar o banho, e depois sirva o jantar...

- como desejar amo...

Harry não voltou a ver Draco pelas próximas três semanas, ele simplesmente estava ocupado demais com alguns negócios a resolver, e não tinha tempo de ficar mimando seu novo escravo, apenas dava tempo para que ele se recuperasse, já que naquele estado com o qual chegou e sua mansão não lhe servia de nada.

Três semanas foram suficientes para que o loiro ganhasse um pouco de peso, e se recuperasse da sua saúde, ele não estava cem por cento, mas estava bem melhor, já conseguia falar com desenvoltura sem sentir dores na garganta, e andar também. E estava dando graças por não ter encontrado São Potter ainda.

Harry havia chegado na noite de sexta feira muito tarde, Severus veio atende-lo, e recebeu a ordem de que pela manha logo após o café que iria tomar no quarto, queria que Draco se apresentasse diante dele, já que queria comprovar se Severus havia feito um bom trabalho, educando o loiro nessas três semanas passadas.

Severus entrou para retirar a bandeja do café da manha, da mesa de canto, e recebeu um apertão nas nadegas, e só pode dar um ligeiro gemido, que fez com que um enorme sorriso brotasse nos lábios de seu amo.

- faça com que ele entre Severus, vamos ver o quão bom você foi... e voce sabe que se ele não se portar bem, voce também será castigado não sabe? - um aceno positivo por parte do ex pocionista – pode ir agora...

Severus levou a bandeja para baixo logo foi ate o quarto de Draco, que simplesmente se negou a se levantar e se vestir como Severus havia dito logo ao acordar pela manhã.

- por Merlin, Draco, não faça com que ele te castigue e me castigue por suas teimosias, então se levante daí se troque e vá para o quarto do amo.

- eu não vou ficar a disposição do São Potter , Severus, e me decepciona você estar tão submisso assim a ele, se ele quiser falar comigo ele que venha aqui! - o loiro apenas se virou de lado na cama, e se cobriu inteiro - eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

- você não sabe de nada Draco - a voz de Severus soou magoada, mas firme e gélida ao memso tempo – você não é mais o menino que era consentido em tudo, não é mais um mago, é um simples escravo, que deve obedecer ao seu amo acima de tudo, ou será castigado!

- eu quero que meu _amo _vá para a puta que o pariu - a palavra amo saiu com escárnio da boca de Draco, ele não seria um escravo obediente como Severus era, havia enfiado na cabeça que faria com que São Potter se arrependesse de tê-lo requerido como escravo – eu não vou a nenhum lugar...

Barulho de palmas foram ouvidos vindo da porta que se encontrava aberta, e logo a posição de Severus mudou, ele se afastou da cama, e manteve o olhar baixo, sabia que seu mestre estava ali, e sabia que Draco havia se metido em encrenca por suas palavras, e que provavelmente ele também seria castigado, pela falta de educação do loiro.

- "a mão que te castiga é a mesma que te afaga" Draco, ou será que Severus não lhe ensinou isso? – falou ao parar de bater palmas e logo entrar no quarto, e ir ate Severus, erguendo a mão para fazer um carinho no rosto dele, mas logo o carinho se afastou, dando lugar a um tapa forte, que deixou a pele do ex pocionista marcada e vermelha – pelo visto você não se empenhou muito na tarefa que eu lhe dei não é?

- amo... eu tentei... juro que tentei... – o olhar de Severus era mais baixo assim como sua voz, que era algo como temerosa, coisa que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Draco, já que seus olhos só se mantinham grudados na figura de são Potter, que agora era muito diferente do são Potter que um dia havia conhecido no colégio – por favor amo...

- para fora Severus... nos vamos resolver isso depois, apenas eu e você... – Harry fez um movimento com a mão e dispensou Severus, que depois do tapa não hesitou em sair do quarto e deixar Draco a sós com seu amo. Harry se aproximou lentamente de Draco, e puxou a coberta dele – de pé! – falou mas o rapaz sequer se moveu – Draco, você escolhe se as coisas serão mais fáceis e prazerosas para você... ou se você vai querer pela veia difícil e dolorosa... e só devo lhe advertir que seu padrinho não agüentou muito, logo você também não vai... agora a escolha é sua...

Continua,,,,

E agora, quais das vias Draco vai escolher? E o que vocês estão achando da historia?

Bom eu agradeceria muito receber alguns comentários, e opnioes, rsssrs

Bjs bjs e ate o próximo cap


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta mais um cap dessa fic, que esta fluindo como água pela minha mentezinha distorcida, rsrsrsrs, e la vamos aos avisos,,, os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem aquela mulher má... e bla bla bla, bla bla bla

Bom, neste capitulo, haverá uma boa porção de violência, e tortura, então se você é sensível a isso, melhor não ler...

De mais espero que desfrutem...

Baka, amo você, de todo meu coração, rsrrsrsrs

**Pelas más...**

- vá a merda... – foi o que conseguiu dizer, depois de sair do estado letárgico em que se encontrava, já que nunca em sua curta vida, imaginou que veria seu padrinho apanhar daquela forma e não fazer nada, muito menos contra o são Potter – eu não vou ser mais um puto escravo para você como o meu padrinho é...

- pelas más então... – Harry sorriu lentamente e estalou os dedos, fazendo com que um cinto aparecesse em sua mão, era negro e feito de tiras de couro trançado, não possuía fivelas e estava dobrado em dois na mão de Harry, o moreno caminhou ate Draco, sobre o olhar um tanto que assustado do loiro, e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ele saísse da cama, não precisou de muita força, já que o loiro ainda não estava completamente são, então o pregou de cara na parede e com mais um estalo de dedos fez Draco ficar grudado ali, com as mãos presas a algo invisível no alto, e as pernas separadas - ... você pode mudar de opinião quando quiser Draco... mas ate então, eu tenho que te ensinar que não é assim que se fala com seu amo...

- vá a merda Potter, você acha que eu não apanhei em Askaban? Nada por ser pior que aquilo, então me poupe desse seu discursinho medíocre e me deixe em...

Draco não terminou de falar, por que a primeira cintada zumbiu no ar, e o acertou em cheio nas costas, pode sentir a camisa se rasgar onde o cinto havia tocado, e como a pele parecia pegar fogo na região, tentou se mexer mas não conseguiu, e só pode soltar um gemido de dor, por que aquilo doía como nunca havia sentido antes, como se milhares de agulhas se cravassem em sua pele ainda fraca, e continuar a queimar com mais intensidade a cada segundo que passava, aquilo definitivamente não era um cinto comum.

- bom... como primeira lição que você já deveria ter aprendido com Severus, é que... não deve me chamar de nada a não ser de amo... – enquanto falava de forma clara, e pausada para Draco ouvir, Harry ia açoitado as costas do loiro, sem se importar se a camisa do pijama que ele vestia já estava em frangalhos, ou se a pele dele estava vermelha e cheia de vergões - ... segunda lição, sempre que eu perguntar algo, você deve me responder fui claro?

Draco não respondeu, mal conseguia respirar de tanta dor que sentia, era como se aquele sinto estivesse enfeitiçado para provocar mais dor que uma simples cintada, aquilo era como cruciatus em um local distinto, provocando dor apenas onde tocava, mas de forma tão intensa que te fazia querer que ela se espalhasse apenas para aliviá-la, mas não daria o braço a torcer, ainda era m Malfoy e jamais em toda a sua vida iria se dobrar diante de São Potter.

- vá... a... merda...

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou de Draco, apenas para colar seu corpo no dele, encostando sem cuidado algum na pele marcada do loiro, apenas para lhe chegar ate o ouvido, apoiando seu queixo no ombro o ex sonserino, que agora era menor que si.

- tão orgulhoso... tão... como eu diria... idiota... por que você e eu sabemos que essa foi a resposta errada, não é Draco?

O moreno se afastou apenas para terminar de rasgar a camisa do pijama de Draco, e logo voltou a açoitar a pele já maltratada, ate que toda a sua extensão ficasse completamente vermelha e quase sangrante, cheia de marcas que agora já estavam roxas, na pele tão alva de Draco, e cheia de pequenas feridas que começavam a se abrir, mas por nenhum momento Harry parou, ou se deixou comover pelo choro de Draco, ou pelas vezes que ele pediu que parasse, pela forma com que ele implorou, bateu mais, e depois que as costas do loiro estavam em frangalhos, começou a bater nas nadegas, e logo era a calça que estava rasgadas, direcionou nas cintadas para as pernas, as deixando quase que no mesmo estado das costas, ate que de repente parou, a testa de Harry já estava banhada de suor pelo esforço, e ele podia claramente ver que o corpo de Draco só se mantinha ali por conta do feitiço, já que o loiro parecia não ter mais forças.

-... vamos tentar mais uma vez? – falou como se não fosse nada, enquanto limpava o suor nas costas das mãos, e recuperava o fôlego do cansaço – pelas boas, ou pelas más Draco?

Harry se afastou e estalou os dedos, fazendo com que um copo de água surgisse sobre a mesa, então tomou todo o conteúdo com apenas três goles, enquanto olhava o loiro, que tinha suas costas, nadegas e pernas quase que completamente estraçalhadas. Podia ouvir o choro alto dele, e ver como ele se engasgava com a própria saliva, mas aquilo não lhe comovia em nada.

- por... por... favor...

- por favor o que Draco? – havia se aproximado do loiro ao ouvir como ele tentava balbuciar algumas palavras, então voltou a colar seu corpo no dele, sem se preocupar se causava mais dor a ele ou não – fale mais alto que eu não estou entendendo...

-... não... não me... bata mais... por favor...

- hum... bom creio que esta faltando algo para completar sua frase, você não acha? – Harry falou, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava pelas marcas nas costas de Draco, causando tremores de dor no corpo do loiro – algo a ver com a primeira regra Draco, consegue se lembrar?

Draco sentia seu corpo doer, uma dor que nunca havia sentido, e que não sabia como estava agüentando, preferia mil vezes ter desmaiado ou ate mesmo ter morrido, mas isso não acontecia, continuava lá, completamente ciente de cada açoite, de cada corte que se abria, sentindo como com eles, o resto de sua dignidade ia embora, por que não queria mais dor, não essa dor, tão cruel e perversa que não o abandonava, e da qual nunca havia experimentado, queria que ela parasse, e se humilhar para que isso acontecesse já não lhe importava mais.

-... por favor... amo... não me bata mais... por favor...

Harry manteve o quase abraço firme, e logo o corpo de Draco pendeu para trás, sendo liberado do feitiço que o mantinha preso a parede, os braços intumescidos do loiro caíram pesados ao lado do corpo, apenas lhe causando mais dor. Foi virado ate ficar de frente a seu "amo" e viu em meio as lagrimas que ainda escoriam de seus olhos, como ele estava com um semblante calmo, coisa que só o irritou, tentou se livrar do abraço, mas não tinha forças, não conseguiria nem sequer se manter em pé se ele o soltassem, mas não pode deixar de sentir o corpo estremecer e tentar fugir quando sentiu a mão de Harry sobre seu rosto, o acariciando.

- calma dragão... calma... – Harry conduziu o corpo tremulo de Draco de volta a cama, e o colocou deitado de bruços, para logo sair do quarto e voltar instantes depois com um pote contendo algo que parecia com creme, que deixou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Foi então ate Draco, e sem aviso prévio, retirou o resto de tecido que haviam se transformado as roupas do loiro, o deixando completamente nu – este creme vai aliviar a dor um pouco... mas por hora eu quero que descanse...

O moreno destapou o pote, e começou a espalhar generosas quantidades de creme em toda pele de Draco, aplicando mais, onde os vergões, hematomas e cortes eram mais salientes, enquanto o loiro não deixava de chorar em silencio, se sentindo cada vez mais humilhado e confuso, com tudo o que acontecia.

- sabe... se você tivesse escolhido pelas boas... isso não precisava ter acontecido... - Harry falava do ocorrido como se estivesse falando do tempo lá fora, com calma e tranqüilidade, como se o assunto não fosse nada de mais - ... mas de certa forma foi bom... assim você sabe o que vai acontecer caso me desobedeça... por que eu realmente odeio ser desobedecido... e só espero que você não demore muito a entender sua posição aqui... – Harry aproximou seu rosto do de Draco que tentou fugir, mas foi seguro pela mão forte em seu queixo, e lhe deu um roce de lábios, nada mais do que isso, para depois afagar a cabeleira loira dele - ... agora procure dormir, isso fará com que a poção que lhe apliquei aja mais rapidamente... bom... mandarei que Severus ou um dos elfos venha lhe trazer algo de comer mais tarde... tenha bons sonhos dragão...

Harry andou calmamente ate o quarto do ex pocionista, que é onde sabia que Severus o estava esperando para receber seu castigo por ter fracassado no que lhe havia pedido, ele ainda segurava o cinto na mão, o balançando no ar, brincando com ele enquanto caminhava a passos lentos pelo corredor, ate chegar a porta que estava apenas encostada, e a qual abriu e entrou sem mais, para ver Severus ali, sentado na beirada da cama, com os olhos baixos, alisando o rosto aonde tinha apanhado.

- quero que vá atender Draco mais tarde... se certifique de que ele coma, e que não ficara com cicatrizes... – Harry viu Severus se tensar e assumir uma posição mais reta e dura, fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou ate ficar de frente para o ex pocionista, para erguer a mão e acariciar a marca que havia deixado no rosto dele, com quase carinho - ... sei que não foi de todo sua culpa... Draco realmente consegue ser teimoso e birrento quando quer... mas mesmo assim você sabe que não pode ficar sem castigo não sabe? – sua mão foi do rosto ate o braço dele o instigando a se levantar, enquanto se sentava exatamente no lugar onde Severus estava sentado anteriormente, deixou o cinto de lado, e retirou a calça de Severus sem pudor nenhum, o deixando apenas com a camisa que ele usava, para logo o acomodar em suas pernas, deitado de bruços com o traseiro para cima - ... meu braço esta um pouco cansado... então você vai receber apenas 5 açoites, fui claro?

- ... sim... amo... – Severus falou com a voz quase que tremula, por que seu corpo era tremulo, ao mesmo tempo que não gostava de ser castigado, ficava excitado com aquilo, viu de relance como seu amo pegava o cinto e lhe dava em suas nadegas brancas, lhe arrancando o silvo de dor, ao mesmo tempo com que fazia que seu membro que estava em contado com o tecido da calça de seu amo começasse a dar sinais de vida – um... – contou a primeira como sabia que deveria fazer – dois... – lagrimas começavam a se juntar em seus olhos, tanto pela humilhação, como pela ereção cada vez mais proeminente que tinha no meio das pernas e que não era atendida - ... três... quatro... – mantinha os olhos apertados, tentando evitar que as lagrimas escorressem, mas não conseguia, elas caiam sem que quisesse, do mesmo jeito que seu quadril se movimentava para frente, em busca de mais contato com a perna que roçava seu membro - ... cinco.

- pronto... - a intensidade com que Harry havia açoitado Severus, não era nem de perto a que havia usado com Draco, mas isso não queria dizer que aquelas cintadas haviam sido menos dolorosas -... você foi um bom menino... – Harry se acomodou melhor na cama, para se sentar com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, depois de ter feito Severus se levantar, apenas para apreciar a ereção que o moreno possuía, por que sempre que o castigava esse era um dos resultado. Com delicadeza então fez o ex professor se sentar com cuidado entre suas pernas, ficando com as costas coladas em seu peito, e a cabeça pendendo para trás apoiada em seu ombro - ... o que temos aqui Severus? – falou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos faziam com que as pernas de Severus se abrissem mais, deixando o membro dele completamente exposto - ... precisa de ajuda com isso?

-... por favor... amo... – Severus balbuciou, a dor em seu traseiro ainda presente, mas a mente estava nublada pelo prazer que começava a sentir. Ate que não pode segurar um gemido alto, ao sentir a mão quente de seu amo sobre seu membro, começando a subir e descer de forma lenta e tortuosa - ... mais rápido... por favor... mais rápido...

- como quiser Severus... – um sorriso de satisfação brotou nos lábios de Harry, e ele moveu a mão da forma que sabia que agradaria, subindo e descendo com rapidez, hora parando apenas para se aproveitar das gostas que escoriam da ponta do membro de Severus, para lubrificar mais sua mão, e logo voltar a subir e descer enquanto sua boca atacava a curva do pescoço dele, chupando e lambendo a pele exposta, brincando com a orelha sensível, e voltando a mordiscar o pescoço – goza para mim Severus... deixe-me ver o quanto de prazer você sente na minha mão...

Não foi preciso outro pedido, para que Severus culminasse em jatos quentes que foram projetados a certa distancia, para deixar seu corpo cair léxico para trás, se apoiando completamente no peito de seu amo. Harry sorriu com satisfação, e acomodou Severus melhor, o colocando deitado mais de lado para que não machucasse mais ainda as nadegas maltratadas, limpou a mão ainda suja de sêmen do mais velho no lençol, e puxou uma manta que havia ali cobrindo os dois corpos.

- tire um cochilo... eu vou ficar aqui com você... - a mão limpa agora afagava os cabelos negros e sedosos, sem mais a característica engordurada que ele tinha de tanto ficar debruçado sobre caldeirões de poções - ... você sempre será meu Severus, nunca se esqueça disso...

Era mais uma afirmação que não estava trocando Severus por Draco, e sentiu o pocionista relaxar mais ao ouvir aquilo sussurrado ao pé do seu ouvido, e não pode deixar de abrir um enorme sorriso de satisfação, enquanto imaginava se demoraria muito a ter Draco junto a eles na mesma cama.

Continua...

Bom gostaria de deixar agradecimentos especiais a Gabriela P. M, vrriacho e Simon de Escorpiao, espero que vocês gostem de mais esse cap. E também espero receber as opnioes de vocês, rsrsrsrs

Bjs bjs


End file.
